The invention relates to tree and brush cutting attachments for skid steer vehicles and tractors. The cutting attachment of the present invention has circular disks operable to cut tree trunks and brush.
Powered cutting attachments for severing trees, stumps, and brush (vegetation) using skid steer vehicles and tractors are used to clear land and harvest trees. The attachments have either a single cutting disk or a pair or cutting disks driven with hydraulic fluid operated motors. Examples of tree cutting attachments are disclosed in the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,964 discloses a tree cutting machine having a circular blade rotatably mounted on an arm that swings about an upright axis. A hydraulic cylinder pivots the arm to move the blade relative to a foot member to cut a tree trunk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,557 discloses cutting apparatus having a pair of circular cutting disks rotatably mounted on a pair of arms. The disks are inclined downwardly toward each other to cut a tree trunk below the surface of the ground. Hydraulic motors rotate the disks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,849 discloses a tree stump cutter having a pair of circular blades secured to upright shafts. Hydraulic motors coupled to the upper ends of the shafts rotate the blades which cut a tree stump.
The cutting attachment of the invention is used with a tractor, such as a skid steer vehicle or track tractor, to clear land of trees, stumps, and brush. Diseased trees and culls from nursery fields can be removed with a minimum of time and labor. Christmas tree harvesting is accomplished with minimum damage to the tree.
The cutting attachment has a frame secured to a hitch assembly adapted to be connected to a motor vehicle. A pair of horizontal disks secured to upright shafts or axles mounted in bearings attached to the frame operate to sever a tree from the ground as the disks are moved into the tree trunk. Power units, such as motors and chain drives are not used to rotate the disks. The disks are free to rotate about the upright axes of the shafts from external forces and will rotate to slice into a tree trunk. An inclined plate mounted on the frame. above the disks lift the cut tree from the disks and the inclined wall provide a force tending to tilt the tree outwardly. The tree is held in an upright position by arms connected to an upright fence. the fence prevents the cut tree from falling toward the operator of the motor vehicle hitched to the cutting attachment when the arms are opened or released. The inclined plate tends to tilt the tree outwardly.
The inclined plate in a modified form of the invention is secured in place and supported by a longitudinal rib that protrudes into the narrowing space between the disks on the trailing side of the disks. The lifting action holds tree trunks away from the freely rotating disks.